


heaven is where you are

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 02:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza finds Heaven in Jellal's embrace.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	heaven is where you are

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by how chaotic and horny the jerza fandom is on twitter, which i apparently now use. unbeta'd because ive been looking at this for hours and no longer give a shit.
> 
> twitter / tumblr - gaymirajane

Even though it was Erza's first time, she wasn't nervous. Being in Jellal's arms felt natural, like coming home; like it was where she was supposed to be. And even though she was intimidated by his experience - Erza didn't want to count how many scandals Siegrain had caused - it was also a comfort. She had heard from the guild that your first time could be painful, but Jellal didn't move before making sure that Erza was comfortable. He adjusted his grip on her waist, searching for any pain, and she kissed his cheek. 

They were on their side, her leg strewn over his thigh, fingers working inside of her, preparing Erza for what would come later. The first finger had left Erza whining for more, the second a pleasant relief. The third was a blissful stretch that invoked a high whine of Jellal's name, and then he began to pull them apart slowly, kissing Erza's forehead and cheek and nose, never landing on her lips less his concentration faltered and he hurt her. Jellal had hurt Erza enough for one lifetime. Never again. 

"Jellal." Erza murmured, relishing in how he shuddered when she spoke his name. "I think I'm ready." 

She threaded her hands in his hair, bringing his lips down to hers. Erza had been dreaming of bliss like this for as long as she could remember, and now finally she had it. She had Jellal. And nothing would ever come between them again. 

"Erza, why are you crying?" Jellal slowly removed his fingers from inside her and cupped her chin with his clean hand. Erza hadn't realised until he wiped the wetness from her cheeks, but she was overwhelmed, and a little anxious - and completely, earth-shatteringly happy. Still, there was no way that she could say something so embarrassing out loud. And yet, Erza knew that she had to; Jellal's face was an image of concern, brows pulled down low, lip caught between anxious teeth. They had sworn to communicate better, no matter how hard it was. 

Erza hid behind her arm as heat shot through her face. "It's just... I'm happy. That's all." 

She couldn't bring herself to look at him in the silence that followed, and when Jellal eased her leg from off his thigh, Erza thought she had blown it. Was she too strange, or too embarrassing? If Jellal never wanted to be intimate with her again because of this, Erza didn't know what she would do. Before panic could fully set in, Erza was pushed onto her back, strong hands curling around her ankles, pulling her down the bed. She gave an indignant squeal, eyes flying open to see Jellal bent on the floor, head level with her most private area. It should have been humiliating, would have been if it were anyone else, but Jellal had hunger on his lips and love in his eyes; Erza trusted him. 

"Let me make you even happier then, Erza." Jellal smiled, small and warm and beautiful. God, he was so beautiful. And then his grip on her legs changed, spreading her thighs wider until it burned, and then held her there. Erza stared at him quizzically, was about to ask what she should do next when his tongue dragged slowly across her flared clit, and nothing else mattered. 

"Oh - _oh_." Erza arched her back, pushing her hips harder against Jellal's mouth as he worked his tongue over her, focusing on the clit, where she was the most sensitive, before flicking through the folds, eventually pushing against her hole, now stretched and pliable and ready for him. Jellal thrust his tongue inside, and Erza's mind went blank. It was a slippery pleasure, different to his hands or how touching herself had felt, but it was good. So good. She didn't realise that she was bucking her hips until Jellal pressed a hand on her toned stomach and held her flat. 

"Easy." He smirked, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs, and Erza felt about ready to combust. She hadn't meant to come across as needy, desperate, but she couldn't help it; this was _Jellal_. She had been fantasising about this since she had learnt the pleasure of her own body. And now he was here, head nestled eagerly between her thighs, feasting as though he was a starving man who could never get enough. 

Erza sat up, resting on her elbows, and worried for a moment how messy her hair must be. But Jellal also looked tousled, with bed hair, flushed skin and kiss-swollen lips, and all it did was make Erza want him more. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on his neck. 

"Please, Jellal. I need you now." 

He searched her face for any last hesitancy, and Erza was so grateful that she fell in love with him. He was gentle, and kind, even despite everything that he had been through. They had spent so many years apart, dancing around what they both truly wanted, but fate had brought them back together and Erza was _grateful_. 

Jellal bowed his head. "If you're sure, princess." 

Erza's groin twitched. He did this sometimes, treated her like royalty; like she was the most important person in the world. It was strange, but Erza wasn't about to complain, not when it made her feel as good as it did. Jellal stood, and Erza allowed herself a moment to take in the sheer beauty of him. He was shirtless, which was a blessing in itself, but Erza didn't think she spent enough time appreciating the curve of his thighs; the strength of his calves; the sharp jut of his hip bones. He had lost weight again, Erza noted for later, but for now her eyes were drawn to one place. He still wore boxers, but they were tight, his arousal straining against the simple cotton fabric. There was a wet patch forming, and Erza felt a moment of pride that she had made him feel that way. She reached forward and shimmied his underwear away, startled by his erection springing free. 

This wasn't the first time they had been together like this, but every time felt special to Erza. God, every _moment_ she spent with Jellal felt special, because she was sure that they would never come; that this happiness would always be lost to her. Hands shaking with anticipation, Erza took a hold of Jellal's erection, adjusting her grip until it felt right to her. Jellal stiffened, as he always did, the urge to pull away from her still strong in his mind. Erza didn't take it personally anymore; she understood that Jellal struggled with his self-worth, and felt like Erza performing lewd acts for him was wrong, was more than he could ever deserve. She wanted to change that mindset one day, but knew that it would take time, Luckily, time was all they had now. 

Feeling daring and heady and full of light, Erza leaned forward and pressed her lips against the tip. This was something that she had no experience with, but it was supposed to make people feel good, and that was all she wanted. Jellal jerked, and when her mouth opened to encompass his flared head, Jellal took a firm holf of her shoulders, preventing her from going any further. 

"Erza, you don't have to-" 

"I want to." She cut in, cheek pressed against the gentle curve of his cock. It was warm, and inviting, but most of all it belonged to him. There was no way that Erza _wouldn't_ want to. "But I've never done this before, so it probably won't be as good as others you've had." 

It was a rare moment of weakness, an insecurity that would surely dissipate given time, but still Jellal's face twisted in guilt. 

"Erza," The way he rolled her name was intoxicating, and Erza knew that she would never tire of hearing it. "There is no comparison between you and anyone else, because I have never loved anyone else. Only you." 

His thumb traced her lips gently, and that was all the encouragement that Erza needed. She opened her mouth and took Jellal inside, moving cautiously, acutely aware of her own inexperience. The weight of him on her tongue was not something that she had expected, nor was the taste. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but was still a shock to her system. The smell was indisputably Jellal though, and that comforted her as she bobbed her head in the same way that she had seen women do in adult movies. Her movements were stunted and a little awkward, and when she pushed herself too close to the base of his cock she had to pull back, spluttering. 

"You don't need to push yourself." Jellal smoothed back her hair, and Erza pouted. 

"I just want to make you feel good." 

"And I do, princess." 

His eyes were infernos, consuming Erza in red hot flames that licked across her skin. She shivered with the intensity of it. Tentatively, Erza lapped at the head, sticking her tongue into the slit and then slid underneath the hood of skin. It was only then that Jellal got vocal, groans deep and guttural with need. They were intoxicating, and fuelled Erza to move her tongue faster, pressing it flat against Jellal's shaft and dragging it down to where his erection met wiry blue curls. 

Jellal's breath was coming quicker, and there was a red hue creeping up from his chest, encroaching steadily on his cheeks. Erza reached up and rolled one of his nipples between her thumb and forefinger, and Jellal gasped, grabbing her wrists. 

"That's enough now, Erza. Unless you don't want to make love tonight." His smile was crooked; sheepish. It was satisfying that even with her limited knowledge Erza could bring him close to the edge, and leaned back with a lick of her lips, opening her arms for him. To her surprise, Jellal didn't accept the offer. 

He bent forward and pressed his lips against her stomach. "Do you trust me?" 

"With my life." 

Jellal seemed stunned by her answer, but smiled, defeated. He was beginning to realise how deeply her love for him went, and that was a start. He placed one hand on her hip to steady, the other parted her slickness, spreading it across her twitching hole and then giving himself two quick pumps. Erza didn't know if seeing Jellal so confident made her more embarrassed or more aroused, but she was given no time to ponder it; his tip was at her entrance, pushing inside, and Erza understood Jellal's question now. This position was more intense, left her vulnerable and exposed. But if it were Jellal then Erza didn't mind. 

"Please tell me if you want me to stop." 

Erza couldn't respond, offered a gargled moan of his name instead when Jellal was fully seated inside her. Her toes were curled, fingers grasping at the sheets for some kind of purchase. She hadn't expected it to be so intense; to feel so /full/. He was bent over her, body taunt, sweat beading across his forehead, and Erza couldn't help herself; she bucked her hips, pressed herself flush against him, and he laughed breathlessly. 

"You're very eager tonight, princess."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and Jellal took her wrist, brought it up to his lips.

"I never said that it was a bad thing."

It was only then that Erza realised how hard his thighs were quivering. He was holding back for her sake, wanted to make the experience the best it could be for her. Erza couldn't wait any longer. She hooked her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles, and pulled him down roughly by the neck. 

"Fuck me, Jellal." She pressed the words as kisses underneath his ear, and the man groaned loudly with an involuntary jerk of his hips. 

The pace he set was gentle, and Erza understood why; she felt good - fantastic, even - but the pain was still there, in the background. Nothing she couldn't handle, of course, but Erza appreciated Jellal's effort nonetheless. But the great Titania wasn't known for her patience, and after a dozen languid thrusts she dug her heels into the small of his back. 

"Jellal..." She whined greedily, and his hand roamed, taking care to stroke up her thigh, lingered a moment on the dip of her hip, trailed tentatively over her ribs, until he reached her breasts, bottom-heavy and generous, deep brown nipples already erect with her arousal. Her breath became laboured with the anticipation of it all; Jellal knew all of her weak spots, and this was the only time that he would choose to exploit them. He pulled back until only the tip remained inside of her and then pushed all the way in, hips pistoning as his fingers squeezed around her nipples. With each thrust Erza was forced up the mattress, and all she could do was hold on to the bedding beneath as Jellal's cock filled her inside. The pain melted away, and all that was left was him, and her, and the love they had so carefully crafted. 

"God." He was breathless, the word shuddering out of his body as the intensity built. Erza understood, didn't have the words to explain how she felt in that moment. Her body was weightless, floating on the ecstasy of it all, but she was also vibrantly aware of each and every nerve end, where her skin touched Jellal's and how whole she felt with him inside of her. It was an incredible feeling that almost had Erza regretting all of their wasted time, but it was the years apart that had solidified their bond. Erza knew that they weren't wasted. 

"Erza, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll last long." 

"Me either." 

His hands on her breasts were bruising, and Erza found that she liked the sensation, the desperation of being wanted. She would have a reminder of Jellal's love for days, if not weeks, to come. Heat shot through her at the thought, white hot and blinding, and Erza scratched her nails along Jellal's biceps in an attempt to hold on to him. 

"Please... inside." 

Jellal's movements faltered, and he met her gaze questioningly. Erza wanted to look away, to hide herself from the embarrassment, but this was important to her. She had to make him understand that she was serious. 

"When you finish... do it inside." 

Her body was trembling, and when Jellal's eyes widened - their usual gold darkened to brown with lust - she thought for the second time that night that she had made a mistake. But then Jellal's crushing grip was back on her thighs, and he pulled her legs away from his body, lifting them so that her knees hooked over his shoulders. This angle was deeper, and Erza felt her eyes watering with it. All she was capable of was a mixture of expletives and Jellal's name, chanting them both as though they were her lifeline, the only thing keeping her grounded to reality, and then Jellal was pressing into her, head thrown back and mouth hung loose. She felt the warmth settle within her, and the pleasure snapped; Erza came hard, wave after shuddering wave of her orgasm forcing her to grip onto Jellal, and even when it began to ebb they stayed locked together, breathing heavily. 

As children they had wanted to go to Heaven, but Erza knew that she had found it now, in these arms. 


End file.
